Needs
by Dearshul
Summary: .. Which cause some serious trouble featuring curious Luffy, persistent Ace and over-thinking Sanji, along with horny Zoro and much more... Uke!Zoro, LZ AZ SZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks!**

**Pleasured to meet you all! This is my first One Piece fanfic, though definitely not my first fanfic and absolutely not my first yaoi fanfic – just new in this fandom. **

**So I just hope I kept the characters IC, and that there are not many mistakes. :D**

**By the way. Planning to make more chapters. Yup.**

**Enjoy! **

„Aaah, what a nice day…"

The emerald-haired swordsman was sprawled across the deck like usual – though not really like usual. The weather that day was exceptionally hot, sun was shining and not a single person would guess that this is the Grand Line. It made Zoro nearly forget where he is. Therefore, he wasn´t actually laying there like usual – he was positioned on his belly, strong arms under his head, right cheek pressed onto it. But still, this wouldn´t seem to be extraordinary for somebody who was perfectly able to fall asleep practically anywhere – it was just something new, because Zoro´s usual position was on his back. What was making this all seem extremely out of normality was the fact that he was naked.

Yes. The rest of the crew went to the city to enjoy the day in shops, restaurants and plazas, but Zoro decided to stay since he didn´t like all the city fuss that much. Plus it was really really hot for wandering around city stuffed with people and one reindeer with a blue nose. Long story short, Zoro told the others he wanted to do some training and that he would make sure to look after the ship. After all, that´s why Nami let him stay. Otherwise she would try to make him go with them; so he would see something expensive he would want to buy, so she could lend him the money and make him swear he would pay her back three times more. Like usual.

So this was the right choice. Definitely. Hot, crowd, noise, expensive things and Nami – this was no good for the teen swordsman. Lazing around was much better – and doing ridiculous things was the best.

Zoro was never the one to do reckless things – or at least aside of fights. While battling, he would do mostly anything to win. One time he tried to cut his legs off, after all, so that was the proof to it. But in the everyday life he was a calm and quite well-balanced person who never did something _weird_. Maybe except for sleeping all the time. But, all in once, he didn´t like to stand out of the crowd. So this was something he was incredibly enjoying. Laying on the deck naked, only with his ass covered with thin white fabric he had found in the kitchen. He wasn´t doing anything nasty, yet it made him grin sinisterly every time he thought of the fact that anytime anyone could come back and see him. Of course, he would try to run and hide, but still – he was naked on the deck and it felt amazing.

He stretched his arms and put them back under his head, switching cheeks, laying down on the left one. His body made a slight movement, the crook of his back swaying and the place where his waist and left hip met hollowing a bit. Zoro thought that he must have look incredibly sexy in that moment and grinned again. Actually, he was kind of proud of his body. After all, there was nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody knew it, and Zoro loved the fact that he was training like an idiot – not only because it was making him stronger, but also because it was making _everyone_ desire him. Seriously, who could possibly resist this body? Zoro had no doubts he was the sexiest in the entire Grand Line. Or if not in the Grand Line, definitely in Alabasta.

Somehow Luffy´s brother Ace came to his mind. Oh well. He was a women magnet too, but Zoro was sure he had his own charm that was better than Ace´s.

The green-haired teen shifted his leg and moved his knee upwards, making some space between his heated thighs. He sighed happily, feeling the cool air brush his ass cheeks. Being sexy was hard. Zoro was pure muscle and sometimes he felt over-heated for no good reason. Hot weather was like a punishment for being so muscular. Well, he wasn´t _that_ muscular – he´s seen much more muscular man that couldn´t even raise their arms, but still, spreading his legs in the middle of a scorching weather was a good thing. Even his genitals thought so.

"No one in here." Zoro noted dryly, raising a brow cockily. Since this was the truth…

The teen smiled to himself and let his left hand wander south slowly. He never thought of himself as of a pervert, but he had to admit that this was turning him on. The possibility of being caught. Naked, sweaty and with his hand between his legs. He didn´t take care of himself very often, so it was okay to do it like this. Nobody was on the ship, anyway, so there was really no reason to hold back. That was in fact the thing that caused Zoro to do this so rarely – he didn´t want the other to know that he also had needs. In the entire crew he was probably the only one who didn´t chase after girls (or boys, when it came to the redheaded navigator). The cook was jacking off every free moment, turning around after every girl and getting horny anytime he saw boobs. Usopp was screwing with girls´ minds through his stories, and Zoro had no illusions that he had been sleeping with the girl who gave them Going Marry. And well, Luffy was a kid who probably also had some needs but didn´t really know anything about sex and stuff.

Zoro rolled his hips and let out a pleasurable sigh. His length gently rubbed against the wooden floor and it´s proud owned finally grasped it, not too tightly. He always had to begin slowly, like he was cuddling with himself. He wasn´t really cuddly person, no, those few times he had had sex with someone was always a quickie – in a bar, toilet, dark street. Anywhere, really, and after climaxing he just gathered his personal belongings and left. So he had never cuddled before. If it of course wasn´t with himself.

Through the years of being on his own he had developed a great ability; while doing the business he didn´t even think of girls. Or parts of the body. He was just enjoying the feelings. It wasn´t probably quite normal for someone nineteen years old, but he was fine like this. Jacking off while caressing his own body and thinking of nothing but the way it felt was okay with him. And it felt damn good. Sort of a cuddling, but without the other person needed to do it. Zoro was a loner, after all. Masturbation was no exception.

He slowly enveloped his fingers around the slowly hardening shaft, moving his right arm under his cheek. Spreading his legs a bit more, a low moan escaped his lips. One would never say so, but Zoro was extremely vocal. Noisy and loud. He loved to make noises during these little sessions with himself. During an actual sex he was rather quiet and quick, but alone he was enjoying himself – with everything that belonged to it, counting moaning and shivering and caressing his own body and crying out like a girl when he 'accidently' brushed his nipple. So what? Everyone has some kind of kink. For Zoro it was taking care of himself.

Zoro pressed his lips together and made his favorite 'mmm' sound, grasping more tightly. This was way too good. Oh, how much he loved what they called self-sex.

"Zoro?"

"Gyaaah!"

The said teen immediately let go of his slightly hardened member, turning around in a total state of shock. Yes, he was thinking of it, he was even liking the fact that it might happen, but he didn´t count on the possibility that it would happen. Why in the world would someone come back?! It was nice weather, it was a nice city, it was all so freaking nice so why the hell come back to the ship?

"Lu – Luffy, what are you doing here?" Zoro wheezed, praying that the kid had no idea what´s he seeing.

The captain of the Strawhat pirates shrugged his shoulders, his big innocent eyes looking away. "I´m hungry. And I ran out of money so I came here to get myself something to eat. What are you doing here?" Zoro feared this would come. He wasn´t stupid; he knew Luffy would eventually ask. But still, he was somehow praying that his captain would just let it be.

"Uhh, umm, I… I´m… watching over the ship." He decided to use a pathetic lie. His captain wasn´t somewhat bright, and Zoro assumed he didn´t know much about guy´s needs. Therefore the shorter boy would be okay with anything besides the truth.

"Oh. Cool. Do you want a popsicle?"

Zoro widened his eyes. Nothing else to ask? "Uh, no. Thanks."

"Okay."

The shorted boy disappeared in the kitchen. Zoro meant to get up quickly and find himself some clothes, but he ended up sprawled on the floor again because Luffy was too quick. Suddenly he was back with a big and wide blue oval popsicle stuffed in his mouth. Zoro was red as tomato, his naked lower part of the body burning and pressed into the floor. He felt like dying in that moment. He was naked, sweaty, horny and accompanied by his best friend and captain. Goddammit. What else could possibly go wrong?

"So, Zoro," Luffy´s inquiring voice startled him to death. The boy with the straw hat sat down next to the swordsman, painfully slowly licking his popsicle. It was melting under the touch of his tongue, few drops of the sweet liquid running down and across Luffy´s smooth skin. "Why are you naked?"

The teen blushed madly, thinking as hard as possible – but he couldn´t just come up with a smart and logical answer for that. So he used another pathetic explanation. "It´s hot." He mumbled, hiding his head under his arms. He could never face Luffy again after this.

The rubber boy grinned. "_Shishishi_! You´re funny, Zoro!" he commented, making himself more comfortable on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, he waved the popsicle under the green-haired teen´ nose. "You sure you don´t want any? Have a lick, it´s really good. I thought you liked blueberries."

"I never said I liked blueberries." The other grinned acidly.

"You didn´t? Well, I thought you liked them. Really don´t wanna have a lick?" Luffy was really… persistent. Like the first day of their friendship. He was absolutely sure that he wanted him to be his nakama, so he just went for it. That was Luffy.

Zoro faced the popsicle, blushing more deeply. Right now he _really_ didn´t want to have something round and long and cool in his mouth.

But Luffy looked like he wouldn´t understand it if he didn´t taste it at least. "O-okay…" he murmured and supported his weight on his elbows. Luffy eyed him and held out the melting popsicle. Zoro´s tongue darted out of his mouth, the tip of it slightly pressing against the blueberry product.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "You can have more, you know. No need to be like this. I don´t mind."

Zoro frowned, but moved his head forward so the popsicle happened to be in his mouth. It was nice and cool, and the green-haired teen just couldn´t resist a tiny moan. So good. Now he might have developed a new fetish. Maybe he wouldn´t be able to jack off without a popsicle from now on. He imagined it was his own tool, and closing his eyes, he suckled on his harshly. Lips curling around the tasty goodie, he parted his lips and dragged his tongue across the underside, absolutely ignoring the sticky liquid springing down his chin. His hips unconsciously jerked and Zoro moaned again. Loudly this time.

Luffy scowled concernedly. "Are you okay, Zoro?" he asked with a real interest. It wasn´t quite normal for the swordsman to act this way.

The asked teen opened his eyes slowly, his cheeks burning bright red. With the popsicle still in his heated cavern, he gave a slight nod. "Can I have some more?" he muttered around the now watery object, pleading eyes burning with want.

"Sure, have as much as you like." Luffy smiled. "I can get another one then."

Zoro wasn´t really happy with the image of Luffy letting go of the popsicle. After all, that was the reason why the swordsman was this turned on. Because he was doing these naughty things in the company of his innocent friend. He wouldn´t like it this much if Luffy wasn´t holding it for him.

He let the popsicle out of his mouth with a loud 'pop', a trail of saliva connecting his lips to it for few short seconds until it parted and sprang down his chin. Zoro thought of it as of a white milky liquid produced by himself – he was a total narcissist as it seemed – and stuck out his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he licked the tip of it, pressing his tongue against it. Shit, that felt perfect. Zoro thought he might cum right then and there.

Suddenly the cold thing disappeared from his reach. Zoro´s eyes snapped open and he made a surprised noise.

Luffy had the popsicle stuck in his mouth, arms crossed over his chest. "You´re acting weird." He stated, looking Zoro in the eyes. "Are you sure you´re fine?" he asked once again.

Zoro blushed. "I told you I´m fine."

"You don´t look anywhere near by fine. Shouldn´t I get Chopper?"

"NO!" the green-haired teen rolled on the floor, hiding his erection. He could feel the unwanted pre-cum dripping from the tip. "No Luffy, I´ll… I´ll be fine. It´s just the heat and stuff, see, I don´t really like hot weather, that´s all." He tried to explain to the younger boy who was making him crazy with his innocence and popsicle therapy.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I´m sure."

For few long minutes, they were facing each other in an awkward silence. Luffy was hoping to understand what was going on with his nakama and Zoro was helplessly trying to make his erection go down. Too bad he was way too turned on. This wouldn´t go down on it´s own. Every time Zoro felt the urge to reach his release, he would think of other things – he would simply deny it. He would walk around with a boner in his pants until it vanished. And usually it worked. His I´m-not-paying-you-any-attention technique was quite successful. But this wasn´t the time. No. This wasn´t the time to be brave and just let it be. This time the swordsman really really needed to cum. The popsicle brought him hell.

He sighed, laying his head down. But how? How possibly could he take care of himself when there was a baby sitting next to him? He needed it so bad, though, he was even considering taking few fatal decisions. Like getting up and walking past Luffy naked. He would have to decide whether he wanted to have his ass seen or his big erected shaft seen. Luffy probably wouldn´t understand what was going on, but still, he didn´t really want anyone to see it unless they were going to help him with it. And having his butt seen was something he didn´t like. Other man were okay with it, for example in the public showers, because 'they were all men'. But Zoro hated it. His ass was his ass, and no one was good enough to stare at it.

No, he would stay here until Luffy would decide to go back to the town.

Or maybe he might talk to Luffy, like man to man. Tell him he needed to do something important. Yeah, that might work, but Luffy would ask why is he going to the cabins to 'do something important'. Then he would probably need to explain what does that mean. But was Luffy prepared? Zoro wanted to slap himself for thinking like this, but it was the only way how to save himself. He was horny as hell. Not very often he felt this way. Oh, how much he wanted to cum so hard he would scream.

"Oi, Luffy," he spoke up, voice somewhat uncertain. If he was standing, his legs would probably shake.

"Mm?" the younger pirate looked at him, his big round eyes piercing his very soul.

Zoro took a deep calming breath. "Well, you see… I… I kind of… I´m not that okay like I said I was."

"You´re not? I knew it!" For some reason Luffy grinned goofily. "So what´s up? Should I call Chopper?"

"No reindeers, please." Zoro felt so idiotic saying this. "I just… you know, men have needs." There. He actually said it.

And Luffy, like expected, didn´t understand. "What do you mean needs? What kind of needs?" he asked. His head tilted to one side.

"Eh, well, physical needs."

"Oh. You gotta take a piss?"

Zoro had to fight the need to facepalm. Yes, this was absolutely useless. Zoro was useless at explaining and Luffy was useless at understanding. Together they wouldn´t do a thing about Zoro´s little problem. "No Luffy, I don´t need to take a piss. But… it has something to do with the… thing you use for peeing." This was ridiculous. So damn ridiculous. Not once in his life Zoro had to explain to someone that boys sometimes need to cum without using a girl.

That was an ugly way how to say it but never mind. Luffy frowned. "Hmmm. Is there something wrong with your pee-pee?"

The green-haired swordsman couldn´t believe this. A situation like this… That was… Well, one of the few things that could make him speechless. "No there´s not – well, yes a bit. But, Luffy, let´s just put it that way –" Zoro took another deep breath, still sprawled across the floor. "When you look at Nami, or, well, her boobs, what does it do to your body?"

The boy in the red jacket made a stupid face. "I don´t know. Should it do something?" he asked, still wearing his famous I´m-an-idiot mask.

"Yes, unless you´re a gay."

"What´s gay?"

Zoro gave up. He didn´t even know what´s gay. Luffy was so inexperienced that it hurt. It was so painful for Zoro to see this powerful young man so terribly inexperienced that he wanted to tell him everything. "Okay, fine. Forget that word. We don´t use it because it´s insulting." He shook his head, his three golden earrings dancing in the wind. "Let´s say that you look at someone you really really like – Nami for example, but it doesn´t really need to be her – and there´s this weird feeling in your stomach, like there´s a hand clenching around it. And this feeling travels south – downwards in other words – to your crotch. And there it´s burning and you don´t know what to do about it."

Luffy nodded. "Yep."

"Do you know that feeling?"

"Yep."

Holy heavens, a success. Gods must have blessed the tortured teen. "Excellent. So, when you get this feeling and you don´t know what to do, other guys just… emm… take off their pants and… are you familiar with the word 'masturbation'?" that moment, Zoro swore he would never have kids.

"Heard it before." Luffy said simply.

That surprised the swordsman a bit. "You did? Where?"

"Sanji said it few times."

Zoro thought something like 'stupid shitty cook', but let it go. "Alright. So, when a guy gets this feeling, he masturbates. Do you know what that means?"

Luffy nodded with a victorious smile. "Yep! I asked and Sanji said you grab your pee-pee and yank on it."

Zoro sighed. Just more and more ridiculous. "Fine. So that´s masturbation. Well, and this sort of thing gives you really good feelings, a bit like when you´re having – or nothing. It gives you good feelings." Zoro wouldn´t want to go all that trouble of explaining what sex is. This was enough for the day.

"Fine. So now I should go and yank on my pee-pee?"

"Stop calling it that – and what? I said no such thing. You do that when you´re looking at someone who´s making you feel that way, or just when you´re having that warm feeling in your stomach. You don´t need to do it all the time." The green-haired teen sighed. "Right now, I am having that feeling. So I would appreciate it if you let me take care of myself." Fine. That was it. He just told Luffy that he wants to jerk off. What if he tells that perverted cook? Sanji would never stop making fun of him. Zoro could only imagine them as two old seadogs sitting in a bar and Sanji talking about those good old days when Zoro wanted to yank on his pee-pee.

Luffy nodded. "Sure. But I need to do it too."

"WHAT?!"

Zoro was speechless again. What the hell was going on?! "Yeah. You said that you should do it when you get that feeling in your stomach." Luffy seemed to be quite okay with this conversation. Unlike Zoro.

"You… you have that feeling right now?"

"Yeah."

Zoro propped himself up on his elbows, but still making sure his lower parts were hidden. "How comes? Did you see a sexy girl or something?"

The straw hat boy shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay, so do you have an idea… why do you have that feeling?"

"It´s you."

"It´s who?!"

"You." Luffy grinned happily. "Or your body, to be honest. I like watching your body like that."

Zoro´s face was dark shade of pink again. No. This couldn´t be happening. "So you… like my body."

"Yep." The captain seemed to be quite proud of the fact that he liked another man. Well, since he didn´t even know what it meant to be gay, Zoro supposed it was okay. He was just a child, and everybody has once been fantasizing about their best friend, or at least somebody the same gender. He himself once thought of spanking Sanji. Bu the was drunk and mad at the cook, so that… might and might not count.

"Uh-uh. And you… want to… touch… my body?" Bloody hell, what was he asking?

Luffy raised his thin brows. "I never thought of it. Maybe?"

Somehow it came to the point when Zoro didn´t know what to say next. It was a crazy mental picture – Luffy´s hands on Zoro´s body. The swordsman got few odd ideas of what it might be like, since Luffy was rubber, but pushed them all aside. That was so… wrong to even think of. Yeah, it might be an interesting experience, since he had only heard stories about gay sex and saw few pictures, but still. This was his captain, his nakama, his friend. He couldn´t just think of having sex with him. Maybe not sex, but even the possibility of the two of them jacking off together was scary. Maybe Luffy would think it was normal and he would want to do it with everybody else. Or worse – he would tell Sanji.

But jacking off together wasn´t such a bad idea…

Zoro gave himself a huge mental slap. He was going crazy from the heat.

"Zoro?"

The green-haired teen snapped back to reality with a noisy 'uh' sound. "What?"

Luffy slid closer to his friend and first nakama. "Can I touch your ass?"

There it was. Request was made. Luffy wanted to touch his ass. Zoro doubted he was ever this turned on. Worse fact: Luffy was man. That troubled him the most. He always thought he was hetero – even though he wanted to spank Sanji. But still, it was pretty creepy. Luffy was a man and his friend, at the top of that. Although it wouldn´t be the worst thing, the friend fact. If Zoro decided to sleep with Nami, it wouldn´t do anyone such a harm. But sleeping with Luffy was a whole different kind of problem.

Luffy. Was. A man.

"… Yeah. Go ahead." Why for the love´s sake did he say that? He should have give Luffy a lecture about gays, and that being one in not a good thing. People think bad things about you then, and most likely they don´t want to be your nakama anymore. He should have told Luffy that he should like girls and ignore his body´s urge for other men. He should have told him to hold back his needs unless it was for girls. He should have told him to go look for Nami and somehow convince her to have sex with him. But he didn´t. He told him that he didn´t mind his ass being touched. Instead of telling him to be hetero he told him to be homo. Way to go, Zoro. Poor Strawhat pirates captain.

The swordsman was watching Luffy´s face cautiously. The boy in red jacket sat even closer, his knees touching Zoro´s thighs. The simple skin contact made Zoro jump slightly, the teen wondering what will he do when Luffy will touch his ass. He breathed, trying o steady his own thoughts.

Luffy had a curious look in his face. He placed his hand on Zoro´s lower back, his eyes widening as he realized how over-heated his friend was. In fact, Zoro was burning. Who knows if it was the hot weather and the merciless sun, or that clenching feeling in his stomach he was talking about few moments ago. Luffy carefully caressed the tender skin of Zoro´s back, coming up and down his spine. His fingers were sending chills thorough the green-haired teen´s body. Luffy noticed that the swordsman got goose bumps and grinned to himself. Zoro probably liked what he was doing.

The captain´s hand wandered back down, stopping before he could reach the soft skin of Zoro´s ass. His other hand joined the first one and he oh so slowly took the white towel-or-something between two fingers on each hand and slid the thin fabric down to the place where the teen´s ass met his thighs. Zoro shuddered slightly at the thought that now he was completely exposed to the other boy. And it was about to happen – Luffy´s hands were resting right under his ass cheeks, waiting for his permission to go up.

"Zoro?"

"Help yourself." What was that supposed to mean?

Luffy, being the kid with no experience or idea what this could do to man, let his hands slide up his nakama´s pretty hot ass. Zoro shivered and pressed his head in between his arms. He was really doing his best not to let out any of the unnecessary noises. What would Luffy think? But after all, he couldn´t help himself but moan quietly when the young captain cupped the cheeks and patted them like they were some kind of pet of his.

The teen, still laying on the burning floor, rolled his hips into the floor.

"Does it hurt?" Luffy asked.

Zoro turned his head to face the boy. "What do you mean? You touching my ass?"

The straw had boy grinned widely. "Nope, I mean your pee-pee. Sometimes it hurts, right? When you need to yank on it."

Now he´s expert. Zoro shook his head. "It doesn´t need to hurt necessarily. It´s just a bit uncomfortable. But now that you´re touching me like that, it´s beginning to be kinda painful, yeah. Does… yours hurt?" sex talk with midgets is… pretty difficult.

"It doesn´t. But you look like you´re in pain." Luffy never stopped playing with that place. Still cupping those firm sexy cheeks of Zoro´s, he added a little pressure. "Is it okay if I squeeze?" he asked, still not sure what is alright to do and what´s taboo.

Zoro stretched his arms, hiding his face. "Yeah."

The other teen carefully grabbed the tender flash of Zoro´s butt. Squeezing it in his hands, he looked at the green-haired boy´s spine. He was shivering. Slightly, he almost wouldn´t notice, but he did. Zoro was liking it very much. Luffy squeezed more. "More?"

"Uh-uh. Yeah… y… yeah, more."

The young captain smiled victoriously, squeezing as much as he thought would be okay for Zoro – he didn´t want to hurt him, after all. These things were still way too mysterious to him. He had no idea that some people enjoyed being in pain during this. He didn´t know if Zoro did, too, and Zoro didn´t know either. But that was all to come to the surface soon. As Luffy squeezed this hard, it made Zoro´s ass cheeks spread.

"A-aaah~ Luffy, what are you –"

"Sorry, did that feel bad?" Luffy let go of him immediately, startled that he did something wrong. Zoro looked up, face flushed and eyes needy.

He slowly moved his head from left to right. "No, it was… good. Really good."

"Then why did you moan?" Luffy put his one hand back on the other teen´s lower back.

"Uh…" Zoro rolled onto his side a bit, still making sure Luffy couldn´t see him. "You see, when you moan like this during… touching… it´s okay. It´s just something you have to let out because it´s making you feel even better. These noises are okay. Just let them happen." He explained, pretty proud of himself for being this good at tutoring youngsters.

"But you´re really tensed. That means you´re keeping them inside." Luffy was just way too acute about this. He noticed every little change that happened in Zoro´s body.

"Yeah, well." Zoro mumbled, chuckling lowly. "I would feel like an idiot if I was moaning every time something felt good."

"So it feels good? The things I´m doing?" Luffy happily moved his hand to his friend´s ass, stroking it, making little circles on it.

"Mmmh…"

"Was that a moan?"

"Yep."

"Yehey!" the boy happily squeezed, spreading Zoro´s ass cheeks further apart, revealing the tiny pink hole.

"Oh – oooh, hey, careful there –" Zoro jumped up into a sitting position, completely forgetting the fact that he was naked. "You shouldn´t scare me like that. Just tell me what you want to do okay, cause if you surprise me like that again…"

"Zoro," Luffy was staring into the other´s crotch. "Your pee-pee… it´s like that popsicle."

"Shit, Luffy." This talk was making him want to make Luffy suck him off.

"It´s the truth!" Luffy defended. "Look at it." He pointed at Zoro´s boner. "It´s big and swollen and there´s this white mess dripping from the tip. It looks like a popsicle."

Would it be that wrong to make a child do it? Well, this was all Luffy´s fault in the first place. "Oi…" Zoro mumbled, not bothering to cover himself. "Remember… what I was doing with the popsicle?"

Luffy tilted his head a bit. "Umm… like you were licking it?"

"Yeah. You think you might do it… with this?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t know. It´s a bit weird. I´m not sure if I can."

"It´s okay if you don´t want to though…"

"I want to." Luffy decided suddenly, pushing Zoro onto his back and crawling in between his legs. "It´s gonna be fun, right?"

"Wait, that was quick –" In a second he had his legs spread wide open. "Aaah! Luffy! Don´t – don´t do that –"

"Why not? No good?" Luffy licked the veiny underside, ticking the tip and sucking on the large organ.

"Way too good!" Zoro panted, crying out as his captain dragged his teeth over the flesh gently. He seemed to like this vocal Zoro and rewarded him with a kiss on the tip.

Luffy let go of his hard shaft. "If it´s so good then moan." Maybe he didn´t realize it, but he was being extremely seductive in that moment. He went back to the job, licking his way up from Zoro´s balls to the swollen tip. The pre-cum was running down it, but Luffy didn´t mind at all. In fact, he liked it that way. It was sloppier that way, and the sticky white thing was quite tasty. The pirate captain decided to treat Zoro like a real popsicle, therefore he took him into his hot mouth, swallowing around him.

That nearly pushed Zoro past his limit. "Shit! AH! Suck on it, please! Please, please, please, more…" his hips started to jerk uncontrollably. He automatically grabbed Luffy´s head, pushing his way into that amazing heat of his mouth. To his surprise, Luffy was absolutely okay with it, salivating around the thick member like it was his favorite dessert. And what was worse, he was doing it like this wasn´t his first time. He hollowed his cheeks, making Zoro´s vision spin. The teen arched his back and moaned so loudly it literally echoed the ship.

"Good?" Luffy muffled around the other´s cock.

"Aaaah! Gonna… Luffy, I´m gonna cum~ soon… Aaaah!"

Luffy suddenly let go of the job. "What do you mean cum?"

Tears forming in the corners of Zoro´s eyes as he was desperate to cum, he tried to calm down. "Mmmh, captain… would you mind… please… I really need to… cum…"

"What does that mean?"

"I need to… finish it and you´ll see…"

"Will I get more of the sticky white thing?"

Zoro laughed. "Yeah. Much more. But if you don´t want to, I can do it myself."

"That´s okay." Luffy smiled. "But can we try more things before you cum?"

"Eh-heh…" the swordsman sat up, placing a hand over his tummy. "Not sure if I can hold back. I really really need a release. Now it is painful."

"It is?" Luffy´s eyes grow wide. "Hmm. Fine. I´ve seen Sanji doing something that made a lot of the white mess."

"Eh, if he was doing it with Nami, it probably won´t work –"

"He was doing it to himself."

Great, so Luffy is watching that perverted cook jack off. Zoro sighed. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I´m no expert, but from what I´ve seen I think he shoved his fingers up his ass."

_**End of the first chapter 3!**_

**AN: So I hope you all liked this, and also I would be honored to get a review or two; you know, just so I know if you liked it or nope **

**Thank you for reading – next chapter soon! You can look forward to Ace! 3 **

**D. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, I pray that there are not so many mistakes as I think there are.**

**It´s night in here, and I´m too lazy to fix this! : D**

**Just enjoy! : )**

"_Oww fuck… Aaaah~ AAAHHHAHAAAA!~"_

Zoro´s eyes snapped open, his heart pounding and stomach aching. Just a dream? Just a dream. It was already dark, on the deck of Going Merry was no one but him. Nami and Vivi were in the girls´ room, getting changed for dinner, the stupid cook was making the dinner they were getting ready for, Usopp was inside with the cook and the rest… well, the D. brothers were probably taking a nap. Whatever.

The green-haired swordsman sighed heavily, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of all his thoughts.

There he was, horny as hell, and for more that five hours now.

When they wanted to do 'stuff' with Luffy, the worst thing possible happened – the perverted cook returned. It wouldn´t be so bad is Luffy was capable of lying, but the kid was just so damn honest. Zoro was planning to tell the shit-cook that he had a very rare illness which didn´t even have a name, but it was responsible for him being naked and sprawled across the floor – but as Sanji asked what was going on and Zoro opened his mouth to say 'it´s an illness', Luffy told Sanji they were playing with their pee-pees.

Of course, that resulted into some very awkward situations, for example Sanji flying all over the ship screaming, then imitating vomiting, then yelling something about loving ladies, something about disgust and few more things – and all these things lured the other members of the crew back. By then, Zoro managed to get dressed, but it was still very weird. And Luffy is hard to recommend to act differently.

All in all, Zoro wasn´t able to relieve himself at all. And now, five hours later, he was still hard.

But damn, not again. He was not going to risk this.

"Hey Zoro,"

"Uh?"

It wasn´t very usual for Luffy´s brother to come talk to the swordsman. He was pretty much distant, and two distant people usually don´t have conversations. Ace wasn´t actually one of the crew members, he just came for visit. Zoro didn´t know him very well, just his name and that he was pretty strong. He was careful around him, just in case. It took some while for the marimo teen to trust someone, and Ace was one of those people who wouldn´t gain his trust after such a short period of time.

Not that Zoro disliked him, just wasn´t sure about the man. Being the loyal follower of his captain, he didn´t trust many people.

"What´s up?" Ace asked, taking a seat right next to the teen. Zoro shoot a glare his way, automatically sliding slightly away. Ace was invading his personal space, and that was one of the many thing Zoro didn´t like. Ace seemed to notice, though. He pulled closer.

"Nothing. Just chillin' here." Zoro murmured, looking away since the way Ace´s eyes were tying him to the place was making him nervous. Who would think that this narcoleptic creep could have such entwining eyes?

"Hm." Ace smiled, making a small laughing sound worthy thinking that they actually were old friends.

Zoro kept silent, simply feeding himself on this heavy atmosphere that was mainly his fault. He practically stopped breathing for few short moments, holding his breath as if he was afraid that if he let it out, Ace´d start burning.

Few long moments passed. Zoro was still trying to remain silent in the company of a stranger, but even a true master of silence such as Zoro had to breathe; and since he was keeping all the air in his lungs up till then, the breath came in harsh inhales and exhales. And the not-so-discreet tent in his pants wasn´t helping at all.

"So, Zoro…" the older one of the two teens spoke up in a somewhat husky voice. "I´ve talked to Luffy few hours ago…"

_Oh, shit. _Zoro felt totally helpless in a situation like this. If Luffy kept his mouth shut in front of the crew, he certainly told his brother _everything_. God dammit. "Yeah? So?" the green-head tried to play it cool, like he had no idea what the other boy was talking about. His heart was beating wilder than ever.

"Well, just thinking. You think he´s better with blowjobs than I am?"

That creeped the shit out of the swordsman of the Strawhat crew. Suddenly, he wasn´t hypnotizing the main mast anymore. Rather than that, he was staring at the fire-user before him, his eyes growing wider from second to second, mouth dropped wide open. This was one of the few things that could make him absolutely speechless, throw him absolutely out of his comfort zone and shake his entire system.

The smug face Ace was giving him. The seductive eyes he was showing him. The slight smirk on his tempting lips, as if screaming 'come get me!' – Zoro couldn´t even think of anything else but letting Ace convince him that he _was_ better than Luffy.

Suddenly, the Strawhat crew´s visitor leaned closer in, his face not even three inches away from Zoro´s neck. The swordsman could feel Ace´s soft black hair tickle his now overly-sensed skin. He had to suppress a shiver that wanted to take over his body as Ace blew the hottest of breaths onto that one weird spot on Zoro´s neck, where his jaw met his left ear with the three golden earrings.

"I bet I am better. Way better." The teen who was currently bent over him whispered hotly onto his skin, making Zoro feel like his breath was marking him all over. Well, maybe it was. Zoro couldn´t say he would mind.

Though there was still that tiny part of him that was at least a bit moral. That part took over the other one, the dirty and horny one, and made Zoro´s hands shoot up to Ace´s naked chest blessed with strong muscles and push him away – or at least attempt to push him away. Ace was… quite hard to convince that what he was doing was not a good idea. Most of the time he simply got what he wanted.

And right then, his eyes were set on the lovely emerald-eyed teen almost under him.

He smelled like sex.

Well, not like sex – yet – but like damn hot arousal. Ace´s nostrils were widened in affection, wanting to inhale more of that specific scent. Zoro smelled like sea wind, cinnamon and – let´s face it – precum. And sweat. Lots of sweat. The raven-haired visitor could only imagine the other boy panting under him, sweating his little scars off as he himself was pounding into him violently.

Fuck yes. Ace was getting hard in matter of seconds. Zoro had this weird ability to turn him on like no one else. Since he´s come for visit, he was watching him – all the time. When he was dropping anchor, when he was working out, when he was taking a nap. He was addictive. Ace would give anything just to play with him, just to have him for one long night full of panting, moaning, screaming and climaxing oh so sweetly.

But before that, he would make him beg for it. Ace knew all the ways how to make one scream in pleasure.

Oh darn it. How he wanted to see the green-haired boy yell his name in ecstasy.

The fire-user very simply ignored Zoro´s hands pushing against his much stronger and even larger body. He came even closer, totally wrecking the unsaid and maybe even un-established boundaries.

"Oi –" Zoro protested, but shortly after his words came out he found out that he was no longer able to speak clearly. Ace´s crazily hot lips were on his ear, sucking on the earlobe along with the metal attached to it. "_Unh_ – o – oi –" he tried one more time, even though his head stopped working and his lower belly was literally crying out 'more'.

And then, having the swordsman all fired up and willing to spread his legs immediately, Ace pulled away and got up.

"You, Zoro…" he mumbled, pretty much kinky himself. "… You should come to my room one of these days."

The other boy was left sitting on the deck all alone, staring at the empty space that was left after that damn creep, his heart nearly exploding and his guts twirling in weird pain. It was like electric shocks were sent right down to Zoro´s crotch. And all he could do was swear at the bastard.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Huh?"

Ace turned around, his usual smug face slightly surprised. There were many things you could expect from the former pirate hunter, but not this kind of reaction.

It was… almost girly.

The green-haired teen was standing up, his breath obviously out of normality, too heavy to fit the situation. His face was furious, blushing and a bit sweaty. He was gazing at the older boy with so many emotions in his eyes that it was nearly scaring Ace.

Maybe he had offended him?

Maybe Zoro wasn´t into guys after all?

But he was making out with Luffy today. He should be into guys.

"Who do you think you are, telling me dirty stuff to my ear!" he barked angrily, the blush spreading across his – in Ace´s opinion – pretty face. "YOU can forget that right away, I´m nobody´s sex toy! And that thing with your little brother scared the shit out of me, so get him in line – and – and – and leave me alone! I´m not that… I´m not that way."

Ace couldn´t help but giggle. He was so damn cute while angry. "What do you mean, not that way? You mean you´re not gay?"

Zoro blinked few times, shocked by the other´s forwardness. "I – uh… I mean –"

"You don´t even know yourself." Ace commented, taking a step closer to the boy before him, shorting the distance between their bodies.

"O – of course I know! I´m –"

"Yes?" another step closer.

"I´m not –" a step backwards.

"You´re not WHAT, Zoro?" Ace´s voice changed into purr as he was stepping closer and closer, pushing Zoro further away from his personal space.

The swordsman´s back hit the wooden wall. "I´m not… going to… visit…"

The predator in front of him put a hand next to his face, making a witty trap for his prey. "But you´re not saying that you´re not gay." He said in a low husky voice.

"I don´t –"

"Know?"

"I do –"

"You do want me?"

"Leave me alone!"

And that was the very first time Ace had his ass kicked while seducing someone.

That goddamn stubborn kid gave him a knee in the belly. And then started to run away.

Well, Ace would never become this strong if he let his prey´s run away all the time. He patted his abs, grinning victoriously.

"Let´s just say…" he cooed, "that you´re going _nowhere_."

The Logia user grabber the poor teen´s wrist, twisting the skin painfully. He didn´t mean to be forceful, but Zoro was just too resisting, and too hard to resist. But it seemed that he wasn´t going to give up so easily; he was fighting back every time Ace pulled him closer. He was writhing, kicking, biting even, as they fought like two silly kids. And it was only turning Ace on. He did have weird kinks. And he wanted more of this swordsman. And Zoro could do nothing but fight back uselessly.

But in the end, Ace was older.

Ace was stronger.

Bigger.

And most of all, he wanted to make the cute swordsman moan his name over and over until he´d cry out in pleasure.

He grabbed his wrist again, this time also putting an arm over his tummy, capturing his second hand too. And suddenly, Zoro found himself pressed against the wall with his head turned to one side so he could watch what Ace was doing, and his back to him.

Shit. Ace did this on purpose. He knew. He knew that Zoro wanted to cum oh so badly. He was literally pushing his own appendage against Zoro´s ass, making sure it would make straight contact with that one particular place that felt like on fire.

The raven-haired teen grinned almost sadistically.

"Didn´t anyone tell you that it´s dangerous to play with fire, Zoro?" he growled sensually into his ear, lips brushing against the soft skin.

"Y – you…" Zoro forced out, somehow out of breath at that moment. "I´m gonna get you for this – if you just try something, you bastard…"

"You see," Ace licked the shell of his ear, nibbling at the earlobe and very much enjoying the quiet, yet sharp, exhale the swordsman gave. "If you play with fire…"

Zoro´s eyes grow wide as he felt Ace´s hands suddenly heat up, nearly hurting his wrists. His lips seemed hotter, too. But that was another thing; while Ace´s hands were hurting him, his lips were driving his crazy. So hot and tempting, that was something totally new to the swordsman. He couldn´t help but wonder what it must be like to have these hot lips _everywhere_…

"…You might as well get burnt."

Then, Zoro was almost violently turned around and pushed up against the wall, Ace´s burning crotch making contact with his as he supported his weight. Zoro´s legs went automatically around the other´s hips, but his hands kept fighting back. He didn´t want this – he made a huge mistake with Luffy that afternoon, he regretted it and he wanted to take it back – but his body was freaking out just at the mere thought of Ace toughing him in that way. Luffy was still a kid – but Ace was a grown man, passionate and eager to please his lover.

Zoro realized he wouldn´t be actually that much against it.

But, after all, his brain said no, while his body screamed yes, it was as simple as that.

And Zoro really wasn´t the one to think too much, to be honest.

His hands stopped pushing Ace away. They rested on his bare chest in defeat, eventually going around the Logia user´s neck to pull him closer.

Ace was surprised, maybe even a bit disappointed, when Zoro stopped rejecting his touches. But, on the other hand, he might not get another opportunity. So instead of provoking the boy, he let him down to stand on his own, wrapping his own arms around the muscular, yet still quite slender body.

He was good at being gentle at first. That usually made his partner go wild with need. And then he could do whatever he wanted.

That was the plan.

"A-Ace…" Zoro mumbled into the older teen´s neck quietly.

"Hmm?" the asked one murmured back, caressing Zoro´s lower back tenderly.

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Zoro yelled and with all the force he had left, he pushed his captor as hard as he possibly could, grabbing his last chance to run away from him.

But Ace was still one step ahead of him – or so it seemed. He actually kind of expected something like that. He grabbed Zoro around the waist, lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, simply walking away with him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! I SAID NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! PUT ME DOWN AND LET ME GO!"

"You know," Ace actually did put the confused and tired of that evening´s events teen down – but right in front of the room where he was sleeping for the past few days. "I like it when you play hard to get. But now you´re just kind of overreacting. You know yourself that you want this. You want me. You want my body. And most of all, you want your release. I´m not stupid enough to let it go unnoticed."

Zoro realized that Ace´s left hand was grasping the… well, very obvious bulge in his pants.

He´d cut that hand off later.

"And when I pushed you up that wall… your heart nearly exploded. Admit it, Zoro. You want it. You want _me_. You want to test out what I said."

"What you –"

"I can make you cry out, you know. Much louder than Luffy. Just think about who´s more experienced…" Ace started to very slowly and teasingly massage that bulge between Zoro´s muscular thighs, rubbing his palm against it so gently and lightly that it nearly made Zoro grab that damn hand and use it on himself.

"T – that´s not about _– ggh!_"

"Like it when I´m rough?" Ace asked from under the green-head´s neck where he had bitten him. That one would certainly leave a lovely mark. He squeezed Zoro´s erection slightly, making him repeat that cute noise – just more loudly.

"_Aah! _I don´t!" the desperate teen cried out, shaking his head as if trying to prove it to himself. "And it´s not about who´s fucking better! It´s that I don´t want – _AH SHIT!_" how the hell did the fire user manage to catch him off of guard so easily?

Maybe it was just because Zoro was so painfully hard for over five hours. Yeah, that would be it.

Or maybe it was because Ace had sneaked his hand under Zoro´s pants, enveloping his calloused fingers around that hard and throbbing shaft.

"Ace – A – Ace!"

"What is it baby? Can´t fight back anymore?" the Logia used purred passionately into the other´s ear, tightening his grip on Zoro´s cock.

"Stop…" Zoro felt too tired and too desperate to fight him. His hands were grasping Ace´s shoulders as if it was the last thing on this world. "Please, stop… I don´t want it…"

"You say that, yet, my hand is all slippery from your pre-cum…"

"Mmmh… don´t… don´t say perverted things…"

"You seem to like it when I talk dirty to you." Ace mumbled into his neck, sliding his hand up and down the slick flesh, smiling to himself.

Zoro cried out in pleasure.

And then, another thing worst possible happened – a door to the kitchen opened.

Ace turned his head lazily, pulling his hand out of Zoro´s pants. Looking at the interrupter, he slowly licked the salty liquid off of his fingers, enjoying it´s lovely thickness.

Zoro´s face was pure red as he looked at the crew member staring at them.

"Ace." The cook mumbled.

"Mhm?"

"If he doesn´t want you here," the blond chef gave him a look that could kill thousands of men. "You should leave."

The raven-haired teen looked up to the disturber who made him want to set everything on fire, then back to Zoro´s red face.

"Well then." He mumbled. "See you later, baby."

_~xOxOxOxOxOx~_

"Are you totally dumb or something?!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I won´t stop yelling you little bunch of nerves! You´re acting like a fucking bitch! Do you realize that he´d fucking rape you if I didn´t come to save you?!"

Zoro has never seen Sanji this angry. Not even once. And he had no idea what was going on. "W-well… no. I´d get my katana and –"

"No you wouldn´t." The cook growled, walking past him to the kitchen sink. "You´d gladly let him have his way with you. And I fucking have no idea why!"

"Well then why the hell should you care! You can barely stand being on the same ship with me!" Zoro fought back.

"Ahahahah, yeah, but we´re nakama. I´m gonna stand up for you when there´s something you can´t handle."

That sort of left the swordsman speechless.

Sanji… being nice to him?

Even though his voice sounded like he was about to kick him out to the sea, the words he said… caressed Zoro´s pained soul. He seriously had no idea what had happened a while ago, nor what was happening now. Everything was like covered in a thick mist. And he was just a watcher. Well. What about it. It was quite pleasing to have someone tell him this.

"T-thanks. I guess." He mumbled.

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "It´s not like I´m worried. I just don´t want to deal with your shitty sorry-face later after he you-know-whats you."

Zoro looked away. "Yeah. Sorry."

Sanji chuckled. "Why the heck are you saying sorry? You should say that to yourself, you know. Your ass wouldn´t be very happy if you let him continue."

"Ok, that´s kinda out of line."

"Yeah. Right." The blonde went back to sorting the silverware. Zoro was still staring into space. He was no use in conversation right now, yet, Sanji was still wondering about something. It was bugging him. Been bugging him for over a week now. "Hey, Marimo."

"Uh, what?" the green-haired teen snapped back to reality as if someone slapped him. Too many things had happened today.

"Well, just thought I´d ask… if you say your not gay, but not asexual either… why don´t you just sleep with Nami or something? Of course I´d make a seafood out of you then, but still. I mean, it´s weird, isn´t it?"

"He - ? What´s your problem, dumbass? What´s so weird about a guy who… doesn´t sleep around with about everybody he sees." Seriously, what was the chef´s problem? Zoro never thought that it was something bad or odd. Just… he was busy training. He didn´t need sex. Not too often.

Today was an exception.

"Well then do you admit that you´re gay?"

"No!"

"So how is it? Why did you nearly let Ace fuck your brains out today?"

"Today was a bad day, okay? Maybe I´m going to pin you down and give you the ride of your life, because today just stopped making sense!"

Sanji gave him a deadly stare. "Careful, Marimo. My body is only for ladies."

"Yeah, until today I thought so, too."

"… Let´s just…"

"Stop this shit."

"Yeah, I´d be grateful for that."

Zoro rose from where he was sitting, frowning in slight annoyance. "I´m going to sleep." He announced, opening the door and closing it behind himself again.

Sanji sighed.

Just what the hell was wrong with the swordsman? There weren´t many days that he´d act this weird. He´s actually never seen him this… out of the safe level or normality. He looked like a little lost puppy looking for his master, as if he just needed to…

Mate.

Mate?

"CHOPPER!"

_~xOxOxOxOxOx~_

Zoro stole the silent moment in the middle of night to finally relieve himself.

Running his hand up and down his sore dick, his other hand covering his mouth so his voice wouldn´t come out, he pressed his back up against the wooden mast, blushing madly. Muffling all the sounds, he quickly worked on himself, praying this would end as soon as possible. It was getting into his head. Yet, he seemed to be absolutely unable to finish.

Something was missing.

Someone was missing.

Yeah. It seemed that the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro… needed another person to cum.

"Damn that shit-tard Ace… _uhnnn_… _ah_… god dammit." That just wouldn´t work.

Zoro slid his hand out of his pants, sighing heavily. He got up, walking to the closed door.

He knocked lightly.

"Ace?"

"**Aaaaw, damn Dearshul, she cut off all the fluffy scenes!"**

**Yes, Dearshul is a damn bitch. Yohoho~**

**But you will all get your lemony limes and pomegranates and bananas (…okay, let´s just pretend I chose a different kind of fruit…) later! Maybe not right after this chapter, but… soon enough.**

**Poor Zoro, he´s being tortured in this**!

**But dammit! He´s perfect UKE!**

**Leave me a review, honeys (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**There goes the third chapter! Hope you have fun! :3**

"Dance Powder?"

The young reindeer closed the heavy book titled 'Desert diseases' with a loud clasp. He looked very upset, which didn´t comfort Sanji very much.

"What about the Dance Powder?" The blonde asked, taking in as much nicotine as he possibly could to relieve some stress.

"Well," Chopper frowned slightly, "you know that the people from Alabasta use it from time to time to create the rain, right?" he asked at first, internally planning the whole conversation he was going to be put through before Sanji could understand the whole problem. The blonde chef wasn´t stupid, but what Chopper read in his medical book was rather… well, not actually unbelievable, but not too many would be happy to believe it.

Sanji nodded slowly. "Sure. Nami-san said it was something that was used here… and then she _moved_!" A tiny trail of blood ran down Sanji´s nose, the teen drooling over the ship´s navigator as usual. "Aaaah, Nami-swan! Mellorine, Mellorine~!"

"Sanji!" Chopped cried, quite unhappy with his crewmate mostly ignoring the fact that they had some sort of a problem here. A rather big one, actually.

"Mello – uh, what?"

"Concentrate on me!"

"But you´re not… you don´t have… blossom…" And there the animal kid realized that Sanji didn´t really care if it was Nami or not. All that mattered was 'blossom'. Not that he actually understood what Sanji meant by that, but he´s heard him say it more times already, so it was probably something very important to the cook.

"I know I don´t, since you only mention it while on topic about girls. But you asked me to search this up for you –"

"Okay, okay, I know." Sanji sighed, interrupting the speech before he would get a lecture from a minor. That would be quite unpleasing. "Go ahead."

The youngest member of their crew grinned toothily, like a very happy child. "Well." He said in a firm, businesslike voice. "The Dance Powder travels up to the atmosphere or course, where it changes into a fake raincloud. Got that?"

Sanji nodded, somehow managing to understand up till then.

"Good. And here in this book it´s said that high up in the sky it might actually create another cloud, but not that kind of cloud like the rainclouds." Chopper explained as simply as he could, using all of his doctor skills to deal with a dumb patient.

"… Eee… heh." Sanji half-nodded, half let it go through his one ear and out of the other.

Well, it seemed that Chopper needed to get his attention somehow. Although the young doctor supposed – no, he was 100% sure about it – he´d get to that soon. "This one particular cloud that forms when the Dance Powder reaches some actual height, like 100 meters I think, is invisible and more like a thin air that sort of… well, falls on us all while we´re here."

"A… hem."

"And of course, we breathe this all in, right?"

"Mm… yep?"

Chopper sighed. He could nothing but hope Sanji understood, or at least listened. "And it´s only natural that it effects us in some way."

"So…" Chopper could literally see the chains working inside of Sanji´s head as the cook was thinking as hardly as possible. "The Dance Powder cloud or air or whatever is the cause of… Zoro´s weird condition?" he asked at last.

"Exactly!" The reindeer was actually very surprised and pleased to see that Sanji in fact did get what he said. "Although I find it a bit weird, since Zoro is such a strong guy who never lets any illness, or even a simple nausea, get him. Weird indeed." Chopped touched the book, looking at it doubtfully. It still seemed just… unnatural.

"Hm?" Sanji looked at the kid before his curiously took over and he realized that he did need to know more about this. "What do you mean? It´s not like I wanna cover up for that idiot, but it´s not his fault, is it?"

Chopper shook his head from left to right vigorously. "No, that´s not what I meant. See, this usually… Well…"

"Well?" Sanji´s curiosity was reaching it´s peak.

"Well… it usually has effect only on women." The doctor of the Mugiwara crew said in a low tone.

On the other side of the room, the cooked yelled in nothing even close to a low tone. "WHAT?!" In that moment, the cook felt like doing many things. One, he wanted to scream. Two, he wanted to slap the shitty swordsman back into reality. Three (and he was not very proud of that one, since this was actually a not-such-a-great situation), he wanted to burst out in crazy laughter.

It affects girls. Fucking GIRLS.

And Zoro.

Zoro was NOT a girl.

The blonde took a very deep breath, deep indeed, and exhaled slowly, reminding himself that he should at least try to be nice and act like an adult.

"… Sanji?" Chopper asked after a while of staring at the bright red-faced teen before him. To Chopper, Sanji seemed like a balloon animal that was just about to explode.

The said boy shook his head violently, suddenly back to the present world. "Yeah. I get it. Girls. … Ghhhg!" all the marvelous attempts at not laughing aside, Sanji just had to throw a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming like an idiot and nearly chocking his brains out while having fun thanks to his idiot nakama.

Chopped sighed. "Well, actually." He added to his previous statement. "It might as well affect men, but only in… exceptions."

That somehow caught Sanji´s attention, the information being even powerful enough to make him stop giggling. "Exceptions?" he repeated, thinking what kind of person Zoro had to be to slowly turn into a girl. No. He MUSN´T laugh.

"Yes. The book says that it affects mostly girls, because no matter how dominant they are and how strong they are, they will always end up being… the submissive one." Sanji was a bit creeped out – Chopped seemed to know too much for such a young kid. But, then again, Chopper was a doctor. And a reindeer. Sanji simply let it be, thinking that it had to do something with the animal instincts.

"Okay?" the cook waited for Chopper to continue. Truthfully? Besides thinking that Zoro was going Zoroko, he didn´t get much.

"Do catch my drift, or don´t you?" Chopped gave him an incredibly unimpressed gaze.

Sanji shook his head again, trying to get rid of the mental picture of Zoro with blossom. In his imagination, it was bigger than Nami-san´s. "Eh – no?"

The poor little animal pitied himself silently for sharing a ship with such idiots, then took a breath to explain the whole problem to the man that took him on the ship as an emergency food supply. "Simply, I deduced that since today´s morning Zoro haven´t been himself. Then we left the ship and when we came back, you were screaming and running all over the ship and he was even weirder. And with my delicate sense of smell, I deduced that he was –"

"Okay okay, I don´t need to hear it! Simplify it!"

"Did Zoro ever say he liked other guys better than girls?"

"No. I tried to make him confess, but he didn´t want to."

Chopped sighed for like millionth time that evening. "I thought so. It effects women because of the submissiveness that´s practically coded into their DNA. But it might as well effect men who like being submissive, too."

"… So Zoro is the bottom?"

"THAT´S THE ONLY THING YOU WANNA KNOW, IDIOT?!"

-oOOo-

Zoro had a plan. For like the first time in his life, he actually had a plan. Otherwise he was very impulsive and spontaneous, but right then and there, he actually did make up a plan.

The facts were: 1. He was fucking horny, for almost five hours straight, and even though he´s already gone through 3683 push ups, 2375 weight lifts and 10 beers, his cock just wouldn´t even try to calm down and leave him be. That had never ever happened before, and it was making Zoro uneasy.

2. Sanji obviously thought he was homo, creep and one of the most disgusting things right next to cheap food and shitty cuisine. Well, that wouldn´t be such a problem normally, but right then and there, Zoro thought of it like of a very bad thing. He was actually getting a bit sad because of it. That didn´t happen either.

3. Zoro himself obviously didn´t think clearly, seeing that of all things, what he decided to do was jerk off on the deck.

4. Zoro himself definitely wasn´t thinking clearly, seeing that of all things, what he decided to do was to look for Ace.

And here, we´re back to Zoro´s so-called plan.

It wasn´t that complicated, really. No one would expect much more from the swordsman, nor he would expect more from himself, but he wasn´t concerned about that earlier – not at all. He thought it was good enough to work out.

_Go to Ace, make him do you. Put a sword under his chin, tell him not to ever mention it or approach you ever again. Leave. Act like nothing happened._

The only problem was, Ace was incredibly unpredictable. Incredibly. Zoro had realized that when he found himself sandwiched between Ace´s body and Ace´s bed – fully clothed, having the raven-haired boys head leaned on his chest and the very same person´s hands on his more and more sensitive hips that had the goddamn urge to buck up against Ace´s tummy.

_For ever-loving fuck´s sake_. This was NOT what he had planned.

Ace was occasionally falling asleep every five or seven minutes. And when he wasn´t, he was _talking_. Fucking talking.

Portgas D. Ace, the sex machine that nearly ravished Zoro´s body that same day on the deck right next to the kitchen where the stupid cook was making dinner, was _fucking talking_. About random shit at the top of that.

"You know, I was like fifteen when I joined in, and Marco and Tatch were my only friends. I actually planned to loose my V-card to Marco, but he´s still with Tatch, so I didn´t want to mess up things between them. So I sorta ended up fucking Makino from our village. Heh."

Zoro grimaced terribly into the space, praying that this all would end soon and Ace would just help him solve the little problem in the green-haired teen´s pants. This was so damn stupid.

"So." The fire user said, placing his hands on either side of Zoro, still laying between his legs. He shifted a bit onto his elbows, his groin going up with him and coming closer to Zoro´s bulge.

The swordsman eek-ed in a shock when his crotch was rubber like that.

"Who was your first-time?" Ace asked, eyes sparkling with the need to know. Was he doing that on a purpose?

Zoro stared at him slowly, eyes wide. He was trying to proceed the words. His system just didn´t seem to be able to work it out. "He?" was all that came out.

Ace laughed heartily. "Aww, you´re so cute baby!" he cooed, staring down at him, happy to see the teen all helpless to escape from him. He had him pinned down quite nicely. And the bulge between Zoro´s sexy toned legs was literally piercing his belly from the time he had told Zoro to lay down on the bed.

The young swordsman blushed. "Don´t call me cute." He murmured, obviously embarrassed.

"But you are." Ace demanded. "And you still haven´t answered me! Or is it possible that… you´re still actually…"

"I´m not!" Zoro yelped desperately, not even wanting Ace to finish what he was saying. It was frustrating him like nothing else.

The older teen stared at him for a little while, studying the textures of his tanned skin. His chocolate brown eyes met the dark green ones. "Yes you are." Ace grinned suddenly. "It´s written all over your face."

"I´m not, you stupid – grh! Why the hell would you even think so?!" Zoro was getting pissed now. Nobody had the right to decide that for him.

The other just smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the left a bit. "Well. First off, if you weren´t, you wouldn´t get so mad if I asked. Second, you wouldn´t get so embarrassed if I would want to talk about it. If you were at least a bit experienced, you wouldn´t have that much of a problem to talk about it." Suddenly, he leaned down to lick Zoro´s collar bone.

The younger of the two, not expecting the attack, shivered and suppressed a low moan vibrating in his neck.

"And third. Virgin´s never get so horny."

In fact, Ace was very well aware of Zoro´s far-too-tight pants. From the very moment the boy had knocked on his doors. It was very obvious what Zoro wanted from him, yet, Ace had decided not to give it to him so easily. Sure, he wanted him too, from the moment he saw him first – there was something damn sexy about the swordsman that none of the crew had in them – and he was thinking about screwing him into a little bunch of sweat and nerves all the time, but. There was a part of Ace that just loved making his partners go crazy and totally out of their mind before he did anything with them.

And Zoro had caught his interest.

Poor guy. Ace was not going to let him go unless he was sure Zoro would limp while on it.

By then, the nineteen-year-old´s face was red as cherry. Seriously? _Seriously?!_

Zoro just had to wonder what the hell was wrong with this god-friggen day. Just nothing could go right.

"I´m not." He repeated in defeat. In fact, he wasn´t lying; not fully. He had been with… few… two… women before. But not with a man. Actually, until today he lived in the belief that he was straight. Yet, here he was, in the bed with his captain´s brother, waiting eagerly for Ace to make him beg for more. Zoro gave himself a huge mental slap for even thinking that.

Ace smiled softly. "Aw baby. I´m just teasing. So who was your first? Was he sexy at least from half like you are?" The fire user licked his lips, supporting his weight with a hand under his chin.

"Uhh… I… I… um…" Zoro thought deeply. "No."

"No?"

"Huh?"

Ace laughed again. Then he nuzzled into Zoro´s neck, just like that, out of blue. Like it was completely okay. "Mmmh, Zoro~" he moaned out like that was okay too. Sliding his naked Torso against Zoro´s clothed one, he purred into his skin. "I think I´m gonna… take a little nap."

"FUCK NO!" Zoro cried desperately, making Ace whip his head up, eyes wide and surprised. His face was a bit sleepy, but seeing Zoro so incredibly tsundere… his narcoleptic habits somehow sublimed away.

"What´s wrong, Zoro?" he asked innocently, yet knowing very well what was wrong.

The greenhead frowned, his lower lip quivering as if he was going to sob and beg for sex. Ace though that maybe he actually was going to. "I…" he forced out in a squeaky voice. "I just…"

"Yes?" Ace nudged Zoro´s chin with his nose, brushing against Zoro´s manly jaw.

Zoro grimaced, seeming to be in some sort of a weird pain. "Ace… help…" he cried softly, pushing his weakened hands against Ace´s chest, trying to get himself at least a tiny relief from the weight pressing down on his body.

The Logia user sat up at that. Zoro didn´t look aroused anymore – there was a hint of lust in his eyes, yes, but looking at his body, Ace could clearly enough see that the swordsman´s face was way too twisted, way too flushed and sweaty. Also, his tummy seemed to shiver all over.

He put a hand down between Zoro´s hipbones, his lower belly. It seemed more heated than it should be, and it was making tiny motions under his hand, but otherwise, it seemed fine. It was nice and flat, tight with fine muscles and for a moment, Ace´s mind slipped away and he thought of licking it deliciously just right after Zoro would cum all over himself… _yes_…

"Ace…" the teen sprawled across his bed moaned. "_Help_… It hurts…"

That startled the older of the two a little. Zoro – the crazy swordsman who ate pain every day, twice on the Sundays, was admitting that something hurt? "Baby, what´s wrong?" he asked with concerned eyes. "What hurts?" he wanted to know so he could help. Maybe… maybe it´d be for the best to call the little reindeer doctor…

"Nnnngh…"

"What is it?" Ace demanded, cupping Zoro´s face to calm the boy down at least a little bit.

"Tummy… tummy hurts…" Zoro wheezed weakly. "Hand… on it…"

Ace understood. He put his hand back where it was just a moment ago, his free one going up to cup his face once again. He brushed his thumb over Zoro´s sweaty cheek, wiping away some of the salty liquid. Zoro´s face was overheated and blushing, his eyes fluttered and half-lidded. Ace couldn´t help himself but think that Zoro was, despite the fact that he was also in pain, damn cute like this.

"Mmh…" Zoro let out a relieved small noise. "Warm…"

Ace figured he wanted him to heat his hand. He calculated how much of the heat would Zoro want, but before he knew it, the younger teen was already melting into his warming touch. Well. At least he didn´t need to call the kid doctor. He was glad Zoro´s pain was better.

Shit. And he wanted this night to turn out… way more different.

"Is it better?" he asked in a sugary voice, fingers brushing down Zoro´s neck.

"Uh-uh… better…" Zoro nodded sleepily, still watching Ace´s face. "Mm."

Ace let his hand slide lower, down the boy´s chest, glazing over his tanned skin and well-defined muscles. Stopping by his ribs, he traced his index finger to Zoro´s cute navel, letting it dig inside. He played with that spot a bit, circling it from the inside with his finger, making Zoro give him a cute pleasured noise. That was more like it. Ace was still planning on making Zoro feel like going crazy.

Ace´s hands flew to the greenhead´s firm hips, softly placing his heated palms on them to steady Zoro´s body. He was sort of counting on the boy writhing in few minutes or so, therefore, he needed to be prepared to keep him down. Soon, very soon, Zoro was going to feel like jumping out of his cute sexy body.

Ace was just about to bend down and kiss Zoro´s lower belly, when there was a goddamn knock on his door.

He growled in frustration, turning his head around to give the door an exclusively annoyed look. Zoro shifted to his elbows and stared at the door as well, his eyes half-lidded and vision all blurry.

"Ace-kun?"

Ace cocked his brow. The fuck?

Zoro, on the other hand, totally freaked out. He jumped up, nearly knocking Ace off of his own bed, and then simply kept panicking.

Where to hide? What to do? Who to ask for help? How to survive?

It was their ship´s navigator, Nami. _The_ Nami. If she found him here and if he dared to ask for her silence, she´d raise his debt to 1. 000. 000. 000 Beli. And that would be only the beginning. Then she´d maybe kill him and give to Sanji to make a sea food out of him. Or worse – she´d actually tell the others about this.

At last, when Zoro stopped panicking – or, more likely, kept panicking but hid in the closet – Ace sighed heavily and responded. "Yeah?"

Nami, confident as ever, opened the door to Ace´s room and walked in. Zoro could hear her go past his hiding spot, her heels tapping on the wooden floor. He could only imagine what was she wearing – Ace´s silence was enough of a hint to the swordsman – and seeing that he already knew her a bit, he could tell why was she here. No offence to Nami, he respected her as a nakama, but he thought that she was rather… promiscuous? Well, when there was a rich-looking or good-looking guy, everybody knew that he´d end up in Nami´s net.

"U-uh… Nami…chan." Even an experienced man such as Ace was surprised to see her like this – wearing bikinis.

Nami smiled lovingly. "I thought that maybe you´d like to join me for a little night swim?" she said, not actually questioning – more likely telling him that if he wanted his life to make sense, he´d better go with her.

Obviously she didn´t know about what happened earlier – or what was Ace´s… actual orientation. "Uh-uh." He managed. "Uh! I mean… well, in fact, I´m starting to feel a bit ill you know. Maybe some desert flu?" he tried to shoo her away.

Failed miserably. "Oh?" the redhead purred sensually. "Then maybe I shall take care of you in here?"

Zoro swallowed hard. He had no illusions – Ace wouldn´t resist for long. Eventually, he´d end up listening to the two of them having fun together while hiding in the closet.

God-friggen-ever-loving-fuck.

This day was never _meant_ to turn out right.

Maybe he could quietly try to jerk off while they´re on it? Zoro was feeling absolutely ridiculous, but also quite finely desperate. He didn´t know what he should do anymore – he couldn´t leave unless Nami would torture him for the rest of his life, and he couldn´t stay unless the boner in his pants would grow painful. It already began to hurt a bit.

Zoro took a quiet inhale of breath, let the air fill his lungs, then exhaled, sort of thinking of the blonde shit-cook, imagining him smoking. Could he live with himself if he did jerk off while listening to Nami riding Ace? Zoro shook his head violently, pushing away the desire to slap himself for being able to even think of something like that. No. Absolutely not. That would go against his pride not only as a swordsman, but also as a human. There were some limits.

He was just going to have to… well, suffer through this. He hoped Nami wouldn´t want to sleep in Ace´s room so he could creep out later.

He sighed.

And just as Zoro was going to push his fingers into his ears to block the unnecessary noises that were certainly just about o begin, he heard the door fly open.

"ACE!"

Zoro, if he could, would cry out in mental pain. Why the fuck?

This was Luffy. What the heck was Luffy doing there?!

"L-Luffy!" Ace sounded just about as shocked as Zoro felt. "What´s wrong?" the older pirate asked.

"We need to find Zoro! Chopper said so! He obviously needs to tell him something important –"

"Hey, Hey, Sencho, slow down – " Nami stepped between the two brothers. "Luffy, you calm down – and now slowly begin to speak again." She commanded him even though he was the captain and she was the navigator. In fact, this was abnormally normal on Going Merry.

"Uh, well." Luffy took a deep breath. "Chopper sent me here to look for Zoro."

Zoro scowled. Of course. Just now, when he´s hiding in Ace´s closet, they need to find him. His damn luck was impressively great.

"But he´s nowhere to be find!" Luffy exclaimed angrily. "I looked everywhere! Even in the crow´s nest! I just can´t find him – do you think he went off? Maybe to pee?"

If he could, Zoro would jump out and suffocate his captain. He was just too… too much of a kid. As much as he respected him, he had to admit this. But somehow, that was what made Zoro admire him even more, every now and then.

Ace struggled. "Eh, well, maybe… maybe he likes to take night walks?"

"You think so?" Luffy asked, the hope incredibly obvious in his voice. "But we´re on the ship! He´d get lost while trying to find his way to the shore!"

Zoro had to make a terrible grimace at this. Maybe his sense of orientation was poor, but not _that_ poor.

"Well," Nami spoke up, "have you looked in the kitchen? Maybe he went to search for some booze and fell asleep there?"

Zoro frowned again. This perfectly showed what his crew thought of him.

"I´ve been there, too." Luffy said sadly. "Ace…"

"Uh?" the fire user reacted.

"Do you… do you think he´d leave?"

This totally pissed Zoro off, to point 100 on anger-meter. So this is what Luffy came up with? That he´d leave? He´d never ever leave – he – he …

"Oh, Luffy, don´t be stupid. He´s your first mate. He´d never leave you." Zoro smiled a bit – though not really happily. The only one defending him was Ace who had known him for less than few days. And his crewmates were acting as if he´d betrayed them countless times before. As if they actually had a reason to believe that he would abandon the crew that meant his life by now. How could they think he´d leave?

"But he´s not here!"

Ace sighed. "Okay, little brother. I need you to calm down, okay? I´m sure he´ll appear from somewhere, maybe you just haven´t looked well enough –"

"I´m telling you, Ace, I looked _everywhere_!" Even though Zoro was still a bit numb from listening to Nami and Luffy talking that way about him, he felt a bit sorry for his captain. He did seem concerned, even though he had the damn nerve to think Zoro would leave.

"Okay, fine. We´ll think something up, just…" the redhead teen took a suck in a breath. "Let me think for a moment…"

"MARIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zoro jumped up in horror at the not-so-popular nickname of his.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked weakly, obviously still down from the wrong impression of Zoro leaving the crew.

"I know you´re in here, you horny bast – Nami-swaaan!"

The green-haired boy sighed. Great. Just great.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami said his name in a surprise. "Is there something to matter?"

Zoro could imagine Sanji spin around Ace´s filled room, legs and arms going noodle-like. "Oh, Nami-swan! If you only knew! That green-haired idiot –"

"Okay okay guys –" Ace called up in a firm voice, just in the right second before a tragedy would happen. "I think it´s getting kind of too crowded here."

"But Ace –" Luffy protested.

"Don´t Ace me, we´re going to look for your sexy swor – Uh, I mean –"

"I KNEW IT!" Sanji yelled, and Zoro could swear he could hear him getting absolutely disgusted. Then he heard a thud on the floor, probably as Sanji fell to his knees to look under the bed.

"Sanji-kun, what are you –"

"Sanji, I´d really appreciate –"

"Sanji, you´re really funny!"

And then, the closet´s door flew open.

"I KNEW IT!"

-oOOo-

"Basically, it´s nothing to be afraid of, you just need to be more careful about your… Needs."

Zoro was staring into space, looking and feeling like a dead fish.

"Zoro, are you listening?"

The greenhead lifted his eyes to the blonde chef. Then he immediately looked away, nodding slightly.

"Obviously you´re not." Sanji noted dryly, most likely talking about Zoro´s condition – he really had some serious trouble in there. In his pants.

"I am." Zoro mumbled, standing up from the bench in Going Merry´s kitchen. "Thanks for telling me, Chopper." He merely whispered, taking his leave as soon as the little doctor closed his medical book. He slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder at his two crewmates before walking out of the kitchen, closing the door.

He felt like a shit. Why the hell… thing like this had to happen?

And, what was worse, he was absolutely humiliated in front of the entire crew – maybe apart from Usopp who was sleeping already after repairing he ship all day. He´s never felt so awful in his nineteen-year-old life. Ever. The only question that had been haunting his mind was, why though.

Zoro wanted to leave immediately, hide somewhere, go to sleep and maybe steal a moment of melancholy and self-pity for himself, but he leaned against the wooden wall instead, right next to the closed kitchen door. He wanted to stay outside for at least few short moments. He needed air, even though Chopper had told him that it would be only for the best if Zoro stayed inside as much as possible.

He didn´t understand. Not a tiny bit.

Instead, he turned his head to left so his ear was closer to the wall, listening to the calm rhythm of two chatting voices.

Chopper sighed. "Do you think I should have put it some other way?" he asked in a real concern. "Zoro seemed really upset to me." He added.

Sanji shook his head. "Don´t worry about him. He´ll be fine." He said calmly, lighting up a new cigarette.

"Well, he didn´t look like he was going to be okay." The doctor murmured.

"Okay, fine. You see, maybe he´s not really okay right now, or won´t be okay tomorrow morning. But now that he knows there´s something wrong, he´s going to be more careful and in a week or two, he´ll be back to normal, right?"

Zoro listened to Sanji´s voice. It was a bit raspy and sounded as if he was smoking while talking. The swordsman wouldn´t be surprised, actually. Sanji was smoking nineteen hours a day. He wasn´t sure if he liked it or not – but he knew he was surprised to hear him talk like this. Since they first met, they seemed to have some eternal problem between each other, something that couldn´t be explained by words. And suddenly, Sanji was… showing him _something_ like kindness.

But today stopped making sense a long time ago, anyway, so Zoro just supposed that was okay, too. He could use someone to show some affection, so if Sanji would be up for it, Zoro would gladly show his true feelings and cry on his shoulder.

Nope.

Chopper´s face brightened up as he heard the cook say this. "Yeah! You´re right!" he laughed.

"Sure I am. And that´s all thanks to you."

The little reindeer blushed. "Shut up, bastard! Like that would make me happy!"

Sanji nothing but smiled gently. "Hn."

Was he actually hoping that the idiot marimo would get better?

**Well, I was planning to give you some action, but you just have to wait. Though I ABSOLUTELY MEGA PROMISE that you´ll have your amount of dirtiness in the next chapter. It´s already planned.**

**But!**

**I need to thank everybody who had reviewed. You´re absolutely enchanting. I love you all and each one of your words make me very happy. I´m always euphoric while reading a review and I appreciate and admire every single one! So thank you!**

**And I was thinking. Maybe I should move the story to Zoro section. You know. There are three pairings at the time with him, and I really can´t decide.**

**R&R! :3**


End file.
